custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Mavrah
Mavrah was an Onu-Matoran Archivist condemned to a life of exile. Biography Early Life As an Onu-Matoran, Mavrah began his life on Spherus Magna, where he aided in the construction of the Matoran Universe with no worldly desires or true consciousness. After a considerable period of autonomous labor, he was placed in Onu-Metru with a small community of Matoran, endeavoring to carry out his purpose by ensuring the continued functionality of the Great Spirit Robot. Shortly after the successful launch of the Matoran Universe, however, Mavrah gained true sentience due to Velika's tampering with the Matoran species. Although he continued his original task, Mavrah was imbued with emotions and became self-aware. It was at this point that Mavrah gravitated towards the Archives, a line of employment that made him responsible for documenting current affairs transpiring in the early stages of the world's development. Once the Brotherhood of Makuta had begun to produce Rahi breeds to populate the Matoran Universe, Mavrah was one of many Archivists tasked with cataloging the behaviors of early Rahi specimens. Developing a reputation as one of the more eccentric Archivists, he came to specialize in the taming of more volatile, early Rahi species, such as the Hikaki and Frost Beetle. Around 40,000 years ago, Mavrah attended an archaeological dig under the supervision of Dessal, the Chief Archivist, on the Northern Continent after the remains of a small Bohrok Tahnok platoon were unearthed, marking one of the earliest Matoran encounters with Bohrok. As a direct result of the study, Mavrah came to openly theorize that Bohrok had at one point been fully developed and cognizant organisms that had evolved into bio-mechanical drones. Publishing his findings in various contemporary academic journals, Mavrah's theories were widely dismissed by his fellow academics, who believed his research to be incomplete and far too fanciful. Around this time, Mavrah also became known among his fellow Archivists for vocal opposition to the use of Stasis Tubes, believing that they both restricted the study of Rahi behavior and encroached upon the freedom of Rahi specimens. Mavrah was largely outspoken on this issue, however, and his concerns were not shared by his fellow Archivists. Underwater Rahi Study 4,000 years ago, Dessal commissioned Whenua, Onepu, and Mavrah to undertake a heavily-censored assignment, cataloging the behavioral patterns of the First Rahi, a number of ancient aquatic creatures first developed by the Great Beings during their first forays into populating the Great Spirit Robot. While the project was carried out in secret, the Rahi responded poorly to confinement in such a small space beneath Onu-Metru, causing structural damage entire sections of the Archives and nearly devouring Whenua, who was rescued by Mavrah. With Turaga Dume stepping in to terminate the Underwater Rahi Study owing to the dangerous nature of the specimens, Mavrah was known to have made a vocal protest. With Vahki Rorzakh deployed to hunt down and eliminate the Rahi, Mavrah escorted the specimens to the safety of the Great Barrier, abandoning his life in Onu-Metru in order to care for the Rahi neglected by Turaga Dume. Great Barrier Adjusting to a life of self-imposed exile, Mavrah came to reside in the complex cave system of the Great Barrier, where he continued to study the marine Rahi under his care. After some time, Mavrah happened upon a dormant unit of Kralhi, which had been repelled into the subterranean waterways following the creation of the Vahki. Sill programmed to serve and protect Matoran, Mavrah same to command the robotic lawn enforces, using them to carry out his bidding and patrol the inner perimeter of the Great Barrier. Expanding the number of Rahi under his command, Mavrah came into ownership of several reptilian and mammalian Rahi breeds in addition to his collection of First Rahi. Most notably, Mavrah took a shining to a mutated Kavinika hybrid, which was able to produce a high-pitched shriek in the presence of a Great Kanohi being used. Confrontation with Toa Metru Shortly after the Great Cataclysm, Mavrah witnessed the Toa Metru traveling through the Great Barrier aboard a re-purposed Vahki Transporter. Wrongly assuming the Toa to be agents of Turaga Dume intent on capturing and eliminating his Rahi, Mavrah orchestrated a synthetic whirlpool to trap their vessel and incapacitate the Toa. Failing to achieve this, however, he instead dispatched the Kralhi to capture the Toa and bring them before him. With the Kralhi succeeding in their mission, Mavrah confronted the Toa and remarked Whenua among their number. Skeptical of the Toa, Mavrah was temporarily caught under the mental influence of Onewa, who attempted to use his Kanohi Komau to trick the Onu-Matoran into releasing the captive Toa. However, attuned to the use of Kanohi powers, Mavrah's pet Kavinika broke the Toa's concentration with a piercing shriek, freeing Mavrah but unwittingly creating an opening for Vakama to escape using his Kanohi Huna. Dispatching the Kralhi to hunt down the Toa, Mavrah witnessed the Toa eliminate his robotic enforcers and engage his marine Rahi. Unmoved by Whenua's initial pleas for his surrender, Mavrah commanded the Rahi to attack the Toa with the full fury of their powers. Confronted by Onewa, Mavrah witnessed the Toa of Stone being flung into the depth. With Whenua hazarding all to rescue his fellow Toa from a school of Takea, Mavrah was finally persuaded to stop the fighting, a decision that was expedited by the arrival of several Vahki Vorzakh, which critically diminished his Rahi numbers. Appealing for a ceasefire, Mavrah was caught in a tidal wave and thrown into the turbulent waters, where he drowned in the moments before Onewa triggered a cave-in. Red Star Mavrah's body was then teleported to the Red Star and healed, but became trapped there due to a malfunction in the mechanism. 1000 years later, in the months following the Reformation of Spherus Magna, Mavrah encountered Toa Nuva Kopaka and Pohatu. Rescuing the Toa from a group of Kestora and offering them shelter, the Onu-Matoran explained the function and irreparable damage of the Red Star to the pair. Abilities and Traits Possessing a keen attention to detail and an obsession with the behaviors of Rahi, Mavrah was an overly-eager and compassionate custodian of the Rahi under his care. Valuing the Rahi above his own safety, he abandoned his life on Metru Nui in order to Similarly to all other Onu-Matoran, Mavrah possessed a minuscule degree of control over the elemental discipline of Earth, though he could not access Elemental Powers or utilize a Great Kanohi. Additionally, he was considerably stronger than most other types of Matoran and possessed limited night-vision capabilities. Forms Trivia *Mavrah's Kanohi was retroactively revealed to have been a powerless Pakari tinted with purple tones. *Mavrah shares his name with a species of fungi. Appearances *''BIONICLE Adventures #5: Voyage of Fear'' - First Appearance *''The Powers That Be'' *''Red Star '' - Alternate Universe Category:Onu-Matoran Category:Archivists Category:Earth Category:Revived beings